Waiting for the Sun to Rise
by Hula Hoop Queen
Summary: Sequel to Fury. The citizens of Corsica are dealing the aftermath of Adien's rampage. Spencer finds the courage to be herself with the support of Ashley and some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting for the Sun to Rise**

**Author: Hula Hoop Queen**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Spashley**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. If I did, I would be working my tail off to find a new station for it. Damn The –N! I do own the original characters and places that I have created.**

**Summary: The citizens of Corsica are dealing the aftermath of Adien's rampage. Spencer finds the courage to be herself with the support of Ashley and some new friends.**

**This is the sequel to Fury, which was my first South of Nowhere fan fic. If you have not read it, you should read that first in order to be able to follow this story which is very AU.**

**There are some new characters that will be coming into the mix. I have based their looks, with the exception of one, on established film actors. If you are unfamiliar with the actors that I have casted, check out their Internet Movie Database page for their pictures.**

**Bill Abbott is played by Mark Wahlberg.**

**Alana Bowen is played by me! Send me a message if you want me to send you a picture of me.**

**Danielle Collins is played by Jurnee Smollett**

Waiting for the Sun to Rise

Chapter 1

"I think we're all set here," Paula Carlin said, shaking the nurse's hand, "thank you for all your help, Nurse Holmes.

"No problem," the nurse smiled politely. She was friendly woman, a little bit older than Paula with short auburn hair and green eyes. "Like I said before, call me Ruth. I insist. We'll take great care of your daughter, Dr. and Mr. Carlin. She'll be walking out of here in no time."

"I hope so," Spencer mumbled, who sitting on yet another hospital bed only this time it was new room in a completely different building. She and her parents had spent all afternoon touring and getting her settled into the Gregory Johnson Rehabilitation Center.

"You will, just stay positive and work as hard as you can," Arthur said with encouragement.

"I'll try my best, Dad."

"That's all we're asking of you, sweetie." Paula said. "Listen to the therapists and take your time. Don't feel like you have to rush through everything, okay?"

"Okay."

Paula kissed Spencer on the cheek. "We have to get going but we'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

"We love you, Spence." Arthur said, giving Spencer a huge, warm hug. "Good night."

Spencer squeezed her with father with as much strength she could bear. "Good night. I love you both, too. Say hi to Glen and Clay for me."

"We will." Arthur began to let Spencer go but she clung to him even tighter.

"I don't want you to leave," Spencer said in absolute desperation. "Just a few more minutes, please. I don't like being alone these days."

"I can stay with you for a little bit." Ruth said softly, rushing over to the other side of the bed.

"You're in good hands here," Paula soothed, running her fingers through Spencer's hair. . "Don't worry. We'll be back soon. I'll make sure that the boys come too."

"It's going to be just fine." Arthur said, planting a kiss on Spencer's forehead. "Trust us."

He patted her back, kissed the top of her head and released his grip of her. He and Paula smiled, waved goodbye and walked unhurriedly out of the room. Spencer rolled onto her left side and curled into ball, keeping her face hidden with her arm.

"What's on your mind?" Ruth asked after several minutes of quietness.

"I miss my family," Spencer sniffled and Ruth thought it sounded like she was trying to choke back tears. "I miss my school, my friends… everything. I've been in the hospital for a month, having surgery done on my hip, when I'm supposed to be fighting with my brother over the remote control, going to class, getting ready for prom… Oh god, I'm going to miss prom because that evil, psychotic asshole!"

"I'm so sorry." Ruth said, patting Spencer's shoulder. "Who were you planning on going with?"

"Just a really good friend of mine."

"You were going to the prom with a friend?" Ruth said in astonishment. "I figured that all the boys would be asking you to go them. You're such a pretty girl. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Thank you. No, I don't have a boyfriend." Spencer said with complete honesty.

_Should I tell her the truth?_Spencer thought._ I don't want to lie to her, she's so nice. I'm tired of lying to everyone, anyway. I feel so bad about hiding who I am. Okay, here goes nothing. _

"I was going to go with my girlfriend," Spencer said, drawing out her words.

"That's nice. A lot of girls go to the prom with their girlfriends these days, I've noticed."

"When I say girlfriend, I don't mean my best friend, although she really is my best friend but at the same time, she's more than just a friend."

"I think I know what you mean…"

"Yeah, you're right," Spencer caught her off. "I'm gay."

"You should talk to the girl who shares the other side of this room. I don't where she went off to but…"

"She's right here, "a voice said at the door. Spencer and Ruth turned around in time to see a girl in a wheelchair push her way into the room. She was a petite and black, with thick, dark hair that ran down to her upper back. Her skin was a rich brown color; it reminded Spencer of the milk chocolate bunnies she got every year for Easter.

"Hi, Alana," Ruth greeted warmly, "this is Spencer Carlin; she's going to be sharing the room with you. Spencer met Alana Bowen, your new roommate."

"It's nice to meet you," Alana smiled, her brown eyes bright with friendliness. She scooted her chair closer to Spencer's bed and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Spencer couldn't help but not to smile back. Alana's smile was infectious. She was clearly in a great mood.

"I'll let you two get acquainted," Ruth said, heading towards the door. "If either of you need anything, press the call button. Miss Alana needs to keep that mind because she doesn't always ask for help when she needs it."

"You're right," Alana said, "I do need to work on that."

"I'll see you ladies later." Ruth winked at them and left.

"So," Alana said, after a beat, "What brings you here?"

"I was shot in the hip by the school outcast."

"Wait a minute, do you go to Corsica High?"

"Yep."

"I knew your name sounded familiar, I heard about the Corsica shooting on news. It was all that people could talk about for weeks. It's just starting to become an old topic of discussion now."

"It's anything but old news to me; I'm still living with the aftermath of it."

"I'm still living with the aftermath of my injury, too. It was three months ago."

"What happened?"

"Some drunken idiot ran a red light and hit the car I was in. He ran us off the road and straight into a tree."

Spencer gasped in shock.

"I've had five surgeries to get my spine realigned. I also needed eighty stitches in my head."

"Oh my God. Who was driving?"

"My girlfriend, Danielle, she broke her wrist and got a bunch of cuts and bruises. By using the term girlfriend, I mean she's my significant other."

"That's why Ruth wanted me to talk you. I'm gay, too."

Now it was Alana's turn to gasp, this time in wonder. "It's a small world after all," she sang and Spencer began to giggle.

"No, don't laugh, I'm serious. Think about it. It just so happens that two young crippled lesbians are assigned to the same room. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Me too. We have so much in common already. What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Ashley."

"Is she a hottie?"

"Yeah, with a smokin' hot body. What about Danielle?"

"She's slender and absolutely gorgeous. She's looks like she could be an actress or something. You'll see her tomorrow. She always visits after me after school."

"Ashley told me she would stop by tomorrow, too. To give me the assignments I need to catch up on."

"Awesome, then we can have own little teenage lesbian powwow!"

Spencer and Alana talked most of the night about anything and everything that popped into their heads. As they eventually drifted off to sleep, Spencer didn't feel so lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Please, please, please review! Oh, I made a rhyme! Seriously folks, reviews inspire and encourage me to update faster. I also changed Alana's description a little bit. Her hair is longer than shoulder length, it reaches to her upper back. I have edited Chapter 1 to reflect this. See Chaper 1 for the cast list.  
**

Ashley Davies scribbled out the last answer into her notebook and exhaled in relief. She was caught up with her schoolwork for now. Hopefully Mr. Geer would not assign too much work. His class was next and it was the final one of the day.

Ashley rubbed her stiff neck with the back of her hand. She turned her head, to be able to see the clock on the wall. There were thirty minutes left of study hall, then fifty five minutes of Biology with Mr. Geer.

The fact that it was Friday was a cause of celebration; then there was a little something called Spring Break that started next week. An entire week off from school meant longer and more frequent visits to see Spencer.

_That's disturbing_, Ashley thought. _Spencer should be in school instead of in rehab recovering from a bullet wound. It's so weird without her around. She always goes to school. I wonder, what she is doing right not? I hope she's not in pain or totally bored out of her mind. She hates just sitting around._

Ashley picked up her pencil, flipped open her notebook and began to doddle on the inside part of the back cover. She wrote S + A then drew a heart around the letters and symbol. _Spencer really brings out my girlie side. _She embellished the heart by drawing a piercing arrow through it and rewrote the letters in cursive to make it look fancier. While she was still doodling away, she felt something soft hit her on the side of her face. She peered down under her desk and saw a crumpled ball of paper. Already having an idea what it was about, she scooped up the paper ball unfolded it and smoothed out on the desk with her hands. A message in bold, large letters stated: ASHLEY DAVIES IS A FILTHY CARPET MUNCHING SLUT.

When school resumed after the shooting, the rumor mill was in full swing. Those who were in Mrs. Stone's class, told the other students various details and information about the day they were taken hostage. During this process, some of the popular pupil's secrets were revealed to the rest of the student body. The secret that spread around the quickest was the truth about Spencer's and Ashley's sexuality. Ashley answered those who kept inquiring about her sexual orientation with a simple yes and left it at that. Nearly every day someone made a rude or an unwelcome remark about her being a lesbian and it was driving her bonkers. Now she understood why Aiden was driven over the edge.

_These kids just pick on a__nyone who isn't considered "normal" or "cool." _

Her face contorted with extreme anger and she suddenly leaped out of her seat.

"Who wrote this?" she bellowed, holding up the note so the whole class could view it.

"Ashley, calm down and lower your voice," said Ms. Morris, the English teacher who was also in charge of the study hall.

"How am I supposed to calm down when people keep making homophobic comments about me. Haven't any of you jerks learned anything since Aiden shot up the school? Stop harassing people that are different! So, I'm a lesbian. Big freaking deal. It's not affecting any of you. It's my life, it's my business. Don't emphasize my sexuality. It's not all that I'm about. I sing; I play the guitar. I write my own songs. I know and study karate. Why do some of you look at me like I have an extra head or something? I'm still the same person. I can't change who I am, neither can Spencer. We are who we are. Just get the Hell over whatever feelings you may have about gays and stop being so damn paranoid!"

Ashley tore up the note, dashed its pieces on the floor, grabbed her belongings and stormed out the classroom, giving the door a brutal slam behind her.

Spencer heaved herself out of her wheelchair and on to her bed with a grunt.

"Phew," she sighed and flopped down her head on her pillow.

"How was your first day of physical therapy?" Alana said from her bed where she watching a TV that was propped on the wall.

"Exhausting, I feel like I just ran a thousand miles" Spence rubbed her right thigh with vigor.

"The first couple sessions are rough because your body's weak. You have to get your muscles and bones moving in order for them to heal and strengthen, and then you'll be able to regain use of them again."

"How is your therapy going?"

"Well, when I first got here, I could not stand or walk at all. Now I can stand by myself and I am starting to walk again. During therapy, when I walk, I take a few steps, then my legs begin to shake and I take as many steps as I can before I collapse."

"How does your back feel after having five surgeries on it?"

"Sometimes it's numb, other times it really, really hurts. The pain is horrendous. I have trouble sleeping at night a lot of the time. Thank God for Vicodin. I' m surprised I'm not an addict like House yet."

"You monitor how many pills you take; House pops Vicodin like there M&Ms."

"You like House?"

"I love that show. I wonder what kind of rare disease or weird complications those patients are going to have next."

"Yay, another House fan! Hugh Laurie is Da man! You know how straight girls say 'I would go gay for Angelina Jolie?'"

"Yeah, I have heard that before, just not from anyone Corsica. It's the most homophobic place on earth."

"In my case, I would go straight for Hugh Laurie. Him and or Denzel Washington, I'll admit Denzel is one very handsome brother. By the way, Corsica isn't the most homophobic place on earth. That title goes to Jamaica."

"Is that so?"

Definitely, gay men get attacked and are burned alive, lesbians get raped…"

Spencer's stomach churned with queasiness. She looked away from Alana and clutched the source of her discomfort.

"Are you okay?' Alana watched Spencer, her eyes expressive with concern.

"I'll be fine; the subject of rape always makes feel a little uneasy."

"Are you sure? As soon as I said raped, you seemed scared and looked down."

"It's just that…"

"You can tell me, you don't have to be frightened. You can trust me."

Alana's voice was deep yet clam, soothing and sincere. Spencer noted that as soon as she met Alana, she was nothing but pleasant, gracious and very understanding.

Spencer swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat and looked up at Alana "Aiden tried to rape me after I outed myself and Ashley. He made me go out into the hallway with him. He kissed and groped me, I kicked him in the stomach and ran, and then he shot me."

"Good God, that must have been terrifying."

"It really was. At least he didn't get do what he wanted with me, that would have made me more messed than I already am. I dream about it all the time. I'm afraid to go to sleep at night, I'm afraid to be alone."

"I still dream about my accident too. Don't be surprised if I wake up screaming, it's either a nightmare or the stabbing pains in my back. We'll keep each other's company when we can't sleep."

"That sounds like a great plan to me." Spencer smiled with appreciation. They sat in comfortable silence until there was tapping on their door. The girls turned their heads at the noise and saw an attractive teenager enter the room. She had smooth, light cooper skin, lovely mocha colored eyes and her shoulder length hair was reddish brown and curly. Her left arm was in a cast which was elevated with a navy blue sling.

"Hello, "said Alana, beaming as the visitor strolled up to her, her facing mirroring Alana's.

"Hi Alana." the girl strolled over to Alana, yanked her into a one armed embrace and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Spencer watched the couple's exchange and thought_. That has to be Danielle. They look so happy and comfortable with each other. They obviously don't care what others think about them, Danielle just kissed Alana without any hesitation at all. _

"Spencer Carlin, meet Danielle Collins," Alana said, wrapping an arm around Danielle's waist. "Danielle, this is Spencer, she just got here yesterday."

"Hi." Danielle smiled and waved at Spencer.

"Hi," Spencer replied returning the greeting.

"Our PDA didn't weird you out, did it?" Danielle questioned with courtesy.

"No, it didn't, you guys are fine."

"Okay, the reason why I ask is because some girls aren't always comfortable with seeing lesbians be affectionate with each other."

"It doesn't bother me." Spencer brushed a strand of hair away from her eye and saw a familiar face in her peripheral vision. She twisted her head toward the door as Ashley walked quickly towards her and clasped her tightly against her body. Ashley looked passionately into Spencer's eyes and kissed her when Spencer opened her mouth to speak. Spencer melted into Ashley's embrace and kissed her back.

"Hello to you too," Spencer said when she broke the kiss about a minute later, before it got too heated.

"I haven't seen you all week; can you blame me for wanting to plant a big one on you?"

"No. I would have done the same thing, if I could run to the door."

Alana coughed and Ashley turned around, finally noticing that she and Spencer were not the only ones in the room. "Sorry," she apologized to the other girls, "I hope we just didn't totally freak you two out or anything."

"Funnily enough, we're already out." Alana chuckled. "You are looking at another lesbian couple yourself."

"Well, that's a relief," Ashley breathed.

"I'm Alana Bowen, Spencer's new roomie and this is my girlfriend, Danielle Collins."

"Ashley Davies. It's nice to meet both of you. I knew that there had to be other gay teens out there."

"Our town is so small and religious," Spencer said, "there's no support for us at all. My family doesn't even know I'm gay."

"Your brothers must have heard something about us by now, people can't stop talking about it." Ashley took off her backpack and placed on the end of Spencer's bed.

"They haven't said anything to me yet. How is school these days?" Spencer asked.

"Complete and utter hell," Ashley said, clenching her teeth. "The place is crawling with homophobic bastards. Thank God for spring break."

"Amen, sister," Danielle piped. "I have no idea why my mom makes me go to school, when I have to lug around with a heavy ass cast on my arm."

"Things could be worse, Dani- Boo." Alana said with optimism. "At least you don't have a spinal cord injury."

"Alana and I were in a car accident," Danielle said to Ashley. "I broke my wrist, Alana broke her spine."

"That must have been scary as hell."

"Was it ever? I was driving the car. Our traffic light changed to green, and then there was a driver that ran their red light and crashed into us. It freaked me out so much; I wasn't able to drive for months."

"How long ago was this?"

"It was three months ago, I just started driving again this month."

"Wow, I can't imagine being too scared drive."

"That's because you're Little Miss Fearless." Spencer said.

"That's not true. I was scared out of my mind when Aiden shot you and I saw you bleeding all over the floor. That was the scariest moment of my life."

"It's a good thing that I ran, if had stood still, it would have been easier for him to shoot me in the chest or in the head."

"Do you mean Aiden Dennsion," Danielle said, "the kid from Corsica that held his class hostage?"

"Yeah, that's him. I am the only person that he shot that is still alive."

"Oh, before I forget…" Ashley said, grabbing her backpack, "I have the notes and assignments from this week." She unzipped her bag, took out three notebooks and handed them to Spencer.

"Thanks, Ash," Spencer said with gratitude as she took the books and put them on her bedside cabinet.

"I used to hate school, now I'm helping someone keep up their school work. Oh, how you have changed me, Spencer Carlin."

"For the better, I hope."

"Defiantly for the better."

"I have an idea," Alana said, pulling out a pack of cards from her cabinet,"let's play some Uno. I think a simple little game is a great way to focus on something other than our troubles for a while. Who's in?"

"I sure am." Danielle said.

"I haven't played Uno since I was eight," Ashley said. "I used to love that game."

"Want to give it a shot?" Alana said.

"Yeah."

"I'm in." Spencer said. "I think we all deserve some mindless fun after all the crap life keeps pilling on us."

Alana dealt the cards and the game began. After two hours of laughing, talking and nine rounds of Uno, visiting hours were over and Ashley and Danielle said their goodbyes. Everyone really enjoyed themselves. As Spencer lay in bed that night, trying to fall asleep, her mind was whirling. She saw how open Alana and Danielle were about their relationship and it got her thinking about her relationship with Ashley.

_I can't lie to my family anymore. I'm sick of it. Glen and Clay probably all ready know, but I want to tell them myself. I want Mom and Dad to hear it from me before they hear it from someone else. Too many people know now. I have to come out to them._

**Well, this chapter covered a lot. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to get up, but I've been busy with looking for work and summer school. Enjoy the chapter and review if you desire! I wish a happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans!**

Chapter 3

Arthur strolled through the halls of the Gregory Johnson rehab Center, a large brown paper bag clutched in his hand. He knew his way around facility very well now after being there so often to see his daughter. Spencer was making progress with her therapy and was gradually recouping her strength. She also was visited once week by a counselor to help her get through the emotional trauma that plagued her life since the shooting.

When he reached Spencer's room, he rapped on the door with his knuckles. He stood sill for a moment, hoping to hear some kind of reply, but none came. He opened the door and stepped into the room. He found Spencer curled up on her side, asleep. The curtain separating the space between her and Alana's vacant bed was pulled back.

Suddenly, Spencer's eyes flung open and she sat up, whimpering, her hair a disheveled clump of blonde. She leaned forward and clutched her right thigh, her face strained in discomfort.

His brow frowned with great concern, Arthur ran to her side as she began to sob with agony.

"Spencer, what's wrong, honey?

"Dad?" She gasped and stared up at her father. "My hip, it hurts… so bad. I… I need my… painkillers… get a nurse…" The pain was so serve; it was a struggle for her to speak.

"Okay." He placed his fingers across her brow and felt cold sweat from her forehead. "Just breathe deep and relax." He pulled a napkin out of his paper bag wiped the sweat and tears from her scarlet face with gentle strokes.

"I'll be right back." He sprinted out of the room and returned a moment later with Ruth, who had a medicine bottle clutched in her hand.

"It's going to be okay, honey," Ruth soothed as she strode over to Spencer's bedside.

She dumped a handful of pills into her palm, pushed a few of them back into the bottle making sure there were two left. She gave Spencer the medicine, snatched up a glass of water that was on the bedside table and handed it to her. Spencer gulped down the pills and water, exhaled, leaned back onto her pillow and closed her eyes.

"It's going to be over soon." Ruth said. "Just stay calm. The pills will start to work soon. Try to focus on something else."

"Easier said than done," Spencer breathed, "it feels like I'm being stabbed in my hip and thigh every five seconds." A few more tears leaked from her tightly shut lids.

"I brought our favorite sandwiches, Spence." Arthur said, shaking his bag. "Ham and Provolone on Italian with mayo, lettuce and tomato."

"With a bit of Italian dressing?' Spencer brushed away her tears with the back of her hand and stared up and him."

"Of course, I could never forget the Italian dressing."

"You're the best." She held out her arms to him, he took a step closer to her and she pulled him into a hug.

"I'll give you two sometime alone." Ruth smiled and strolled out of the room.

After a short moment of comfortable quietness, Spencer released her hold on her father, took the bag from him and peeked into it. Along with the sandwiches, there was a bottle of Strawberry Kiwi Snapple, (one her favorite drinks) a can of iced tea, two small packs of Lay's original potato chips, two apples and three brownies.

"Wow, Dad, you thought of everything. Did Mom make the brownies?"

"Yes, she made them just for you."

Spencer unwrapped her sandwich took a bite of it. She began to feel better as they began to dig through the bag of food and talk.

"How is Ashley doing?" He asked some time later, after she finished the sandwich and chips.

"She's hanging in there," she replied, pulling a dry, brown leaf from her apple.

"I can imagine she's going to be here a lot this week with school being out for break." He took a few sips from the ice tea can.

"Yeah, she promised she would see me every day this week. She came by after school on Friday to drop off my homework and hang out too."

"She is totally committed to you, isn't she?"

"She sure is." _In more ways than one_, Spencer thought. _Tell him! Tell him now before you lose your nerve or somebody else in this small, gossipy town will! _

"Um, Dad?" She paused, clearing her throat and continued to speak, "There's something I want to talk you about. It's about me and Ashley."

"Okay."

"Ashley and I… are in love."

"Oh…" He put down his can on the bedside table, a pensive expression forming on his face. "Well, that explains a lot. I've had a feeling that there was something more than friendship going on between you two."

"What tipped you off?"

"Simple things, like the significant, little glances you give each other. The way you always light up when you talk about her or when you see her walk in a room. I've seen many long embraces, a bit of hand holding. "

"You noticed all of that?"

"Yes, I'm in social work, sweetheart. I've learned how to read people very well."

"You don't hate me, do you?"

"No. I could never hate you."

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid of how you would take it. That you might kick me out …"

"Oh, God no. Spencer Elisabeth Carlin, I want you to listen to me. You're my daughter and I'm always going to love you, no matter who are."

"What if Mom doesn't agree you? What if she wants to send me away to some kind of ex gay camp?"

"That's not going to happen under my watch, I promise. When you tell her, I'll be there to back you up if you need it."

"Like I said before, you're the best." He accepted her hug and patted her on the head.

"What made you want to tell me now?"

"During the hostage situation, Aiden made the popular kids give away secrets about themselves to the class. I came out and told them about me and Ashley. I wanted you to hear it from me before you heard it through the grapevine. Glen and Clay probably know now too from people at school, but I haven't talked to them about it yet."

"Just tell them when you're ready."

"Oh, I will, the next time I see them."

Arthur checked his watch. "Shoot. Spence, I need to leave now to get back to work on time. "I'll be back tonight, along with Mom and the boys." He kissed her cheek, grabbed a brownie and departed. A few minutes later, Alana wheeled her way in the room.

"What's up, girl?" Alana greeted as she parked her chair by her bed and heaved herself on it.

"I just had lunch with my dad."

"How did that go?" Alana picked a piece of lint from her shirt.

"Good. I came out to him."

"Oh snap, what did he say?"

"He was so sweet and supportive; he said that he would love me no matter what."

"That's really nice. You go girl! You should be proud of yourself."

"I really am. Now I'm going to treat myself to one of my mom's brownies. There's one left, take it." Spencer picked up a brownie, pushed her table closer to Alana's side of the room and Alana reached up and grabbed the remaining brownie.

"Thank you." Alana took a bite and moaned in ecstasy. "Oh my God, This brownie is da bomb! Did she make it from scratch?"

Spencer giggled. "Yes."

"What's so funny?"

"You and your word choices. They crack me up!"

"Thanks, I'll be here until my spine heals!" Alana said with an announcer's voice. Then they both burst out with laughter.

Then when the teenagers began to calm down, Spencer asked, "How much longer until your spine heals?"

"I don't know. If one of us gets out before the other, we have to keep in touch, okay? I want us to stay friends. Deal?"

Spencer got out of bed and into her chair, wheeled over to Alana and extended her hand. "Deal." They shook on it and polished off Paula's brownies.

**There it is folks. Spencer finally told someone in her family. One Carlin down, three to go. What do you guys think of Alana? I would love to read your thoughts and comments. The next chapter will be up sooner, I swear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's been over a year since I updated this but I finally got some time to sit and write and here is the result. I hope you all like it, that is if anyone even still remembers this story.**

Chapter 4

"Spencer, can I ask you something?" Glen said to his sister, pulling up a chair next to her bed. Glen and Clay were in Spencer's room, waiting for their parents to join them for dinner.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, there are all these rumors about the shooting and..."

Clay gritted his teeth. "Glen, I don't think you should be bringing this up, it might still be hard for her to talk about it."

"Its okay, Clay, I think I know what he wants me to ask me. Aiden forced the popular kids to give away their deep dark secrets. When it was my turn, I told him mine."

"Wait a minute, its true?" Glen said, confounded. "You really are... gay?"

"Yes the rumors are right for once, I really am gay and Ashley is my girlfriend."

"Whoa, whoa, for how long?"

"Two years."

"No freaking way."

"Yep." Spencer nodded.

"I had a hunch you might have had more than friendly feelings for Ashley", Clay said in a pensive voice. You two are attached at the hip."

"I had no clue." Glen shook his head in disbelief.

"That's because you're too busy focusing on the basketball court." Spencer pulled a loose thread from her bed spread.

"That and girls," Clay added.

"That's not all I'm focused on."

Alana wheeled her way into the room, fresh from a round of strength training. "Hi everyone", she smiled.

Glen's head snapped in Alana's direction, a gleeful grin forming on his face. "Hey," he said, watching the teen in amazement as if she were a brilliant sunset, "how are you?"

"You were saying?" Spencer giggled.

"I'm fine, thanks." Alana hoisted herself on her bed and sighed. "Man, that was a hard session, my back is killing me."

"A girl as pretty as you, should never be in pain." Glen said to Alana.

"That's so sweet of you to say. Unfortunately, pain is a part of life. We can't avoid it, no matter what we do."

"You're so deep."

Spencer taped Clay on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "He doesn't stand a chance."

"Why?" Clay mouthed back.

"She's gay too, don't tell him."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, the GLBT community is everywhere."

"So, when are you gonna to get out of here?" Glen asked Alana, completely ignoring his siblings.

"I have a rough idea, maybe another month or two."

"Would you like to go out sometime, when you're feeling up to it?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh, boyfriend?"

"Sort of."

"What's a sort of boyfriend?"

"My girlfriend."

"What, you too?" Glen turned away from Alana to look back at Spencer.

"Like I just told Clay, the GLBT community is everywhere," Spencer said.

"True dat, Spencer." Alana agreed. "And the world's going have to get used it. So there." Alana blew a huge raspberry.

"Well, this day has been a learning experience." Glen ran a hand through his curls.

"I'll say," Clay said. "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Dad knows, Mom, doesn't. I told him earlier today. I don't know how I'm going to tell Mom. She's Super Catholic Woman."

"Dad's Catholic too." Glen said.

"But Dad is a more liberal Catholic than Mom. He's totally fine with me being gay. He said that he had a feeling that Ashley and I were more than friends, just like you, Clay."

"A blind man in space could have seen it." Clay said.

"I didn't," Glen insisted.

"Again, that's because you are obsessed with basketball and girls, my brother." Spencer retorted.

"But you dated that Cody guy," Glen noted.

"Not for very long though," Spencer fired back. "Then Ashley and I started hanging out more after I broke up with Cody. See? It all adds up when you think about it."

"It really does," Clay nodded.

"Please don't tell Mom anything about this," Spencer begged. "I want to tell her myself."

"You can tell her when you're ready to, there's no rush," Clay said with reason.

"I think you should tell her soon before she hears it from someone else first," Glen suggested.

"Damn it, you're right Glen!" Spencer grumbled, punching her pillow. "Sometimes I really hate living in such a small town!"

* * *

"So, that's three family members down, one to go," Spencer said to Ashley the next day.

They were camped out on a bench behind the rehab center. It was a warm and breezy spring day. An old weeping willow shielded them from the sun and prying eyes. Ashley surprised Spencer in the morning with coffee and a huge box of donuts. After letting Alana snag a few, (she had a major sweet tooth), the couple retreated to the bench for some fresh air and alone time.

"Mrs. C. Isn't not going to be happy." Ashley said, munching on her sixth donut.

"How do you eat so much, yet remain in such kick ass shape?" Spencer wondered.

"Karate and living with a former drill sergeant who forces me to exercise with him every day. Bill says hi, by the way."

"I haven't seen him in like forever."

"The boot camp and karate studio are keeping him very busy these days."

"I miss his salutes and him calling me Cadet Carlin." Spencer reached over to adjust the large plush pillow underneath her right thigh but Ashley placed her hand over Spencer's.

"Don't strain yourself, Sunshine, I'll do it. Where do you want it moved?"

"Just a little more to the left."

"You got it, Spence." Ashley shifted the pillow to the left side of Spencer's thigh.

"That's so much better," Spencer sighed in relief.

"Anything for you." Ashley placed a light kiss on Spencer's hand. Then she snuggled up to Spencer, resting her head on her chest. Spencer closed her eyes and got a whiff of Ashley's peach body wash and vanilla shampoo. Ashley's alluring aroma sent waves of desire throughout Spencer's body. Spencer lifted up Ashley's chin and Ashley flipped herself over on her side so she was face to face with Spencer. Before Ashley realized it, Spencer's mouth was attached to hers. The kiss wasn't soft and gentle; it was full of longing and desire. Their hands trailed the well forged paths of each other's bodies. When Spencer's nimble fingers began to tug at the ends of Ashley's shirt, Ashley broke away from her lover, eyes flashing with concern.

"Spencer, sweetie, I don't think we should be doing this," Ashley breathed.

"I'm fine," Spencer insisted. "I'm getting stronger and better each day. Don't you want me?" Her face became crestfallen after her question.

"Of course I do, but I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine, really. Just be slow and gentle. I need this, I need you, please?"

"What if someone sees us?"

"I thought you were the rebellious one here."

"If something were to happen that would to slow down your recovery, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Let's go back to the room, Alana's in therapy right now so we'll have to room to ourselves for a while. If anything feels wrong, we'll stop." Spencer smiled and tilted her head.

"Oh no, not the smile and head tilt. You know I can't say no after you pull that one."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were in Spencer's bed, panting but very satisfied.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashley said for the 20th time.

"I'm more than okay, I'm awesome," Spencer said with content.

"Are you really?"

"Ashley, babe, stop being such a worry wart."

"Can you blame me? After what happened with the shooting and everything, I don't want anything else to happen to you."

"I'm here, I survived, I'm not going anywhere." Spencer gave Ashley and comforting kiss which quickly turned passionate. They next thing they knew, they heard a feminine voice gasp, "Oh my God."

They looked toward the door, shock and fear plastered on their flushed cheeks.

"Mom?" Spencer managed to choke out.

**Yeah, yeah I know, huge cliffhanger, but Hula Hoop Queen is back baby! Unlike so many authors that abandon their fan fics. (You know who you are!) I know ya'll got something to say after this one. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
